


50 Miles

by TRDowden



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRDowden/pseuds/TRDowden
Summary: A POV on Max Hansen's last day...





	50 Miles

_**50 Miles** _

 

_Okay, now for something completely different. A little one-shot POV from Max Hansen's last day alive._

 

Haven, 50 miles, the sign reads. Fifty more miles until I'm home again in Haven.

  
God knows it's been long enough coming. Twenty-seven years I've been pacing that gray box, making money by doing the fights in prison. What's a damn fight to me, I can't feel it. I bet my boy is the same way.

  
Ed writes me regular. He'd told me that straggly-haired bitch Lucy left after she killed Simon and all the Troubles stopped in Haven. But she'll come back—hell, she always comes back. But this time, we got us an ace in the hole-Ed says Simon's boy sailed back into town a couple weeks ago, and he's taken up residence again in Haven.

  
I remember Lucy used to look after the little runt when Simon would come in from the boat and be passed out drunk and his mother would be off shooting up somewhere with the other junkies. He was a suspicious little cuss then-I don't blame him. If I'd had his parents, I wouldn't trust anybody either.

  
Gotta handle him careful, Ed says. Wants me to pay him a visit on his boat, pick a fight with him. If he's anything at all like Simon, it won't take much to get him swinging. Let him land a few, get my blood on him, trigger his Trouble. Ed and Brody can handle him from there. Get him to see the way things are—and then this time, when she comes back, he cuts her throat.

  
But mostly, I can't wait to catch up with Garland Wuornos. That son-of-a-bitch stole my wife and my boy. Well, Gwen's dead now, so much the better for her. Now she won't have to be a widow. Then I want to see my boy.  Hopefully, his mother and Garland haven't screwed him up too much. He'd be a valuable asset for the Council.

And then I'm gonna catch up with Dave Teagues and wring his scrawny little chicken neck. But first, I'll make him sweat. He's gonna pay me for those 27 years in a box, lying that he saw me near that family's house in court. He got up there on the stand with that little mousy man routine of his, but we know better, don't we Dave?

  
Yes indeed, there's going to be a lot of old debts settled in Haven. Starting with answering for that murder I went to prison for. I've killed my fair share of Troubled with Simon, but I didn't kill that wendigo family up north. It wasn't me, but I paid for it.

  
Didn't I, Ed?

  
Fifty miles to go.


End file.
